


Командующий Шарпа

by LazyRay



Category: Sharpe (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда это началось? Даже прекрасная память Хогана не могла помочь ему вспомнить. Возможно, так было всегда, с самой первой встречи? С самого спасения, когда тогда еще сержант Шарп спас блистательную шкуру генерала Уэлсли, и выдернул его из лужи, в которую тот так удачно свалился. Рядовому не полагается касаться офицеров, но Шарпу уже тогда было плевать на законы, к тому же ситуация оправдывала героя. Что же касается спасенного... Хоган не мог найти ему никаких оправданий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Командующий Шарпа

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Для valcur](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%D0%94%D0%BB%D1%8F+valcur).



> Это был один из самых тяжелых фанфиков. В том плане, что написать что-то романтическое и тем более нежное по этим двоим товарищам было невероятно сложно. Они, конечно, радуют глаз, особенно в фильме, но разница в положении и статусе, да еще и в то время, да еще и все женские персонажи, вьющиеся вокруг Шарпа... Одна мысль о том, как Шарп потянется поцеловать Уэлсли, и мне потребуется это описать, приводила меня в трепещущий творческий обморок.  
>  Словом, на кое-что я закрыла глаза, кое-что подтянула, и все равно в итоге написала от лица советника Уэлсли, Хогана (первые две серии), вынужденного взирать на это безобразие. Писала, собственно, по фильму, потому что заглянула в одну книгу, и там просто запущено с романтикой.

_Скорее всего Португалия, где-то 1809 г._

Поговаривали, что нос у майора Майкла Хогана, советника Уэлсли, был даже длиннее, чем у самого генерала. Всё знать и всех знать было его работой, и он великолепно справлялся с ней.  
Но в данном конкретном случае ему даже не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы заметить.  
«Черт бы меня побрал, – думал он, жмурясь на солнце, поднося табакерку к носу и вслушиваясь в голоса за спиной. – Черт бы меня побрал совсем».  
Если б он был не в ставке командующего, а где-нибудь в уютном, закрытом и очень осторожном клубе, он бы подумал, что кто-то выпустил воркующих голубков в комнаты. Флиртовать на докладе, в штабе! – какая распущенность!  
\- Можете быть свободны, – наконец услышал он слова Уэлсли.  
\- Да, сэр, – четко ответил Шарп и был таков.  
Хоган чихнул. Табак был прекрасный. Где эти испанцы взяли такой? Надо будет при встрече вытянуть из них еще.  
\- Что скажете, майор?  
\- Погода прекрасная, сэр, – сказал Хоган, отворачиваясь от окна.  
\- Это я и сам вижу.  
\- Что вы еще хотите, чтобы я сказал.  
\- У вас всегда есть, что добавить.  
Уэлсли еще и вздернул бровь на него. Чертов слепец. Хоган не собирался потакать его смутным тайным желаниям и петь дифирамбы их призовому жеребцу, даже если он того заслуживал.  
Чертов Шарп.  
\- Мне потребуется... – «разнюхать кое-что».  
\- Ступайте, – привычно ответил Уэлсли, слегка улыбаясь.  
Все-таки приятно работать на человека, который так давно вас знает. Который понимает без слов. И который заслуживает, чтобы на него работали лучшие люди. Черт бы его побрал. Хоган коротко склонил голову и отправился восвояси.  
Ему срочно надо было переговорить с одним ирландцем. С другим ирландцем, развелось нас в армии, черт бы нас всех побрал.  
Хоган давненько так много не ругался, но ситуация была щекотливой и требовала осторожности. Шарп и так был костью поперек горла не у одного десятка офицеришек голубых кровей, злословивших по мере воображения за какие такие заслуги Уэлсли так выделяет грязного выскочку. Насколько знал Хоган, пока никто не предполагал ничего совсем уж распущенного, все больше придерживаясь военных причин и приписывая Шарпу роль тайного личного убийцы при генерале. Все-таки фантазия у большинства армейских была ни к черту, а при дворе, хвала всевышнему, не особо задумывались о всяких низких простолюдинах. Пока не задумывались. Генерал, который одерживает победы в сражениях и тем доказывает свою компетентность, никогда не будет иметь недостатка врагов в Лондоне.

 

*** * ***

Когда это началось? Даже прекрасная память Хогана не могла помочь ему вспомнить. Возможно, так было всегда, с самой первой встречи? С самого спасения, когда тогда еще сержант Шарп спас блистательную шкуру генерала Уэлсли, и выдернул его из лужи, в которую тот так удачно свалился. Рядовому не полагается касаться офицеров, но Шарпу уже тогда было плевать на законы, к тому же ситуация оправдывала героя. Что же касается спасенного... Хоган не мог найти ему никаких оправданий. Возможно, его, лично его, Артура Уэлсли, никто еще не спасал от пуль, не прикрывал своей грудью... да к чему догадки? Вот она, ситуация налицо, и к стыду своему Хоган просмотрел момент, когда все еще можно было остановить.  
Остановить можно было и сейчас, но это значило избавиться от такого удобного и, как ни крути, великолепного офицера, как Шарп; к тому же, удали Шарпа с глаз долой, Уэлсли может задуматься об этом, чего доброго, заскучать и, конце концов, сообразить, почему он скучает. А тогда кто знает, что он может натворить! Уж лучше держать все под контролем, перед своими глазами.  
Хоган не припомнил момента, когда он осознал. Просто в один день, прощаясь с Шарпом после доклада, он перехватил взгляд Уэлсли и привычно закатил глаза: любуется своим Шарпом.  
Любуется?  
Он чуть не выронил тогда свою любимую табакерку, с перламутровой инкрустацией. Ей-богу, сломал бы, заставил бы Уэлсли найти ему такую же! Хогана тогда аж в жар бросило: если он разглядел, то и другие могли бы! Но, к счастью, генерал не так часто беседовал с Шарпом при посторонних (не считая самого Хогана, и он еще придумает, как Уэлсли отплатит ему за то, что сделал из него дуэнью!), и, к тому же, мало кто был таким наблюдательным, как Хоган, и так хорошо знал Уэлсли. А еще несколькими днями (и седыми прядями) спустя он понял, что Уэлсли отнюдь не стремится проявлять свои чувства к выскочке-лейтенанту и, скорее всего, даже не догадывается о них.  
Хоган знал все, что можно было знать о недостатках и пороках своего командира. Он выяснил еще тогда, когда его только-только приставили к Уэлсли. Женщины, а кто не интересовался женщинами? Карты, и карточные долги в юности, значительные, но не отчаянные суммы, но это тоже всё в прошлом.  
Ничего. По сравнению с некоторыми, с которыми и на которых Хогану приходилось работать, Уэлсли был практически святым. К тому же, в отличие от этих самых некоторых, голова у сэра Артура Уэлсли работала.  
И никто из его источников не указывал, и даже не намекал на вероятность того, что Уэлсли когда-то нравились или могли нравиться молодые джентльмены... или не джентльмены. Он даже был влюблен и долго добивался своей теперешней супруги.  
А теперь вот любуется своим лейтенантом.  
Пусть его любуется. Любой скажет, что с Шарпа лучше глаз не спускать! Хоган вздохнул с облегчением и успокоился на этом.  
Глупец.  
Потому что в какой-то момент Шарп перестал пялиться в никуда при разговоре с высоким начальством и начал всматриваться в глаза. А уж такой дерзкий пройдоха, как Шарп, не мог не понять. И, конечно, этот рисковый засранец не мог не сунуться в огонь. 

 

*** * ***

Артур Уэлсли не разлюбил свои утренние прогулки и по-прежнему выезжал, когда мог себе это позволить. Единственная разница, он больше не делал это в одиночку, и перестал, наконец, изображать из себя столь лакомую мишень.  
Вот и в то утро он выехал в сопровождении Хогана, и по дороге к чудной роще неподалеку он не мог не проехать мимо палаток солдат. Конечно, ведь его собственная была в центре лагеря. И, конечно, он не мог не проехать мимо Шарпа. И, конечно, именно в этот момент Ричард, полуодетый и растрепанный, не мог не наклониться, подставляя ладони под воду, щедро наливаемую его сержантом из кувшина.  
И они остановились. Хоган готов был поставить целое состояние, что Уэлсли сам не отдавал отчета в том, как сжались и дернулись его руки на поводьях, машинально останавливая своего скакуна. Хоган поглядел на тощий зад Шарпа, раздраженно подумал, что каждому свое, и сердито толкнул коленом. Его лошадь переступила копытами, задевая скакуна Уэлсли и заставляя генерала перевести взгляд. Хоган выразительно поглядел на Уэлсли, но тот только недоумевающее воззрился на него. Он даже... у Хогана даже слов не было! Он даже не замечает, что делает! Хоган сплюнул в сердцах и поглядел на Шарпа. Тот уже выпрямился, «заметив генерала», и стоял навытяжку... но Хогану отнюдь не померещилась усмешка в уголках его губ. Этот засранец прекрасно соображал, что делает! Или не соображал вообще ничего: заигрывать с Уэлсли при всем честном народе! И это когда Хоган ночами не спит, раздумывая, как прикрыть его от волков! Вы только посмотрите на это! Впрочем, Шарп явно никогда не слышал об осторожности, а уж наглости ему было не занимать, иначе не посмел бы принять офицерство.  
А в следующий миг острый глаз раздраженного майора заметил Патрика Харпера, сержанта этого безмозглого Шарпа. Тот отчаянно закатывал глаза к небу. Кажется, кто-то еще разделяет отчаяние Хогана по поводу выходок своего командира. Безусловно, им нужно было кое о чем поговорить и в самом скором времени. 

 

*** * ***

Так больше не могло продолжаться. Хоган говорил, что лучше все оставить как есть, что Уэлсли ничего и не должен знать? Хоган брал свои слова обратно. Рано или поздно кто-то заметит, обязательно заметит.  
Надо было хотя бы заставить Уэлсли открыть глаза; зная, что происходит, он сумеет взять себя в руки, осознает разницу между собой и объектом своей страсти, обуздает свои желания!  
Хоган все еще умел мечтать и надеяться, кто бы мог подумать.  
«Будем реалистами, – строго сказал себе Хоган, – и будем верить, что одной встречи будет достаточно, чтобы утолить страсти». 

 

*** * ***

\- Доброе утро, Хоган.  
\- Доброе утро, сэр Артур. Или не очень доброе?  
Уэлсли только раздраженно скривился. Похоже, кто-то уже успел посмотреть на себя в зеркало этим утром и не обрадовался увиденному.  
\- Бессонница, сэр, легко лечится.  
\- Знаю я твои методы, – отмахнулся Уэлсли, – чего мне точно не надо, так это еще и похмелья с утра.  
\- Зачем похмелье? – оскорбился Хоган. – И я вовсе не об этом.  
\- Нет?  
\- Нет.  
Уэлсли устало сел в кресло.  
\- Договаривайте, Хоган.  
\- Лучшее средство от бессонницы – компания красивого молодого существа.  
Уэлсли, определенно, не ожидал такого ответа.  
\- И кого же вы имеете в виду? – с любопытством спросил он.  
\- Есть одна особа...  
\- Нет, Хоган, – Уэлсли покачал головой, – только не мисс Вайолет. Не к лицу мне будет идти к «особе», как вы выразились, которая пользуется благосклонностью всех моих офицеров.  
\- Не всех.  
\- Кроме вас, – Уэлсли закатил глаза.  
\- Но я...  
Но в этот момент к ним заявился адъютант Уэлсли, и Хоган проглотил недосказанное «я вовсе не ее имел в виду».  
Похоже, надо было действовать прямее. 

 

*** * ***

Первая попытка закончилась провалом.  
\- Шарп, – ненавязчиво сказал Хоган одним вечером.  
\- Что Шарп? – Уэлсли даже не отвлекся от своих бумаг: опять проблемы со снабжением.  
\- Прекрасный молодой человек, – ответил Хоган.  
\- А я припоминаю, как кто-то говорил, что человек он так себе, а вот офицер из него будет чудесный?  
\- Я непростительно солгал, – сокрушенно признал Хоган. – Офицер из него слишком уж своевольный.  
Уэлсли расхохотался и протянул Хогану одну из бумаг. По его мнению, кто-то подворовывал в слишком уж больших масштабах.  
\- Хоган, разберитесь.  
«Хоган, фас», – передразнил Хоган про себя и занялся требуемым. 

 

*** * ***

Вторая попытка была ничем не лучше.  
\- Шарп был ранен во вчерашней стычке, – обронил он во время утреннего доклада.  
\- Насколько серьезно?  
Уэлсли хмурился, но не как влюбленный, встревоженный о милом, а как генерал об одном из своих офицеров, черт бы подрал его толстую шкуру.  
\- Легко, – не решился солгать Хоган.  
\- Прекрасно, – сказал Уэлсли и позвал своего ординарца.

 

*** * ***

В очередной раз Хоган попытался во время утренней прогулки. Уэлсли спокойно ехал, не глядя на встречных солдат, Хоган не менее спокойно следовал за ним, зная, что Шарп еще не вернулся из разведки.  
Они миновали встречную группку и оказались на пустой дороге, ведущей к холму. Туда и обратно – времени у Уэлсли было немного. У Хогана, стало быть, тоже. В этот раз он начал издалека, всю дорогу рассказывая анекдот из своей глупой романтической юности. Уэлсли внимал, улыбался и мечтательно глядел вперед. Настроение у генерала было прекрасное с самого утра, несмотря на хмурое утро.  
\- Каких только глупостей мы не творили ради смазливой мордашки, – подвел итог Хоган. – Что тогда, что сейчас.  
\- Сейчас? – уловил Уэлсли. – Хоган, уж не влюбились ли вы?  
\- Я? – ужаснулся Хоган.  
\- Ходите сам не свой, все время коситесь на людей, – перечислял Уэлсли, улыбаясь. – Пытаетесь мне что-то сказать (не думайте, что я не заметил). Хоган, признавайтесь, кто лишил вас покоя?  
\- Меня?  
\- Ну, не меня же.  
Хоган только открыл рот, как Уэлсли перебил его.  
\- Нет, давайте я угадаю. Кто не дает вам покоя ни днем, ни ночью, занимает все ваши мысли, о ком вы мне все уши прожужжали? Хоган, это Шарп?  
\- О, мой бог! – воскликнул Хоган.  
\- Не понимаю только, зачем вам было так опасаться рассказывать, это не мое, в конце концов, дело. Хотя вы могли б найти кого другого... кого получше, я хотел сказать.  
А ведь Уэлсли был явно сердит. Беспричинно и откровенно зол!  
Похоже, время осторожности и в самом деле прошло. Пора говорить откровенно.  
\- Это очень даже ваше дело, сэр Артур. Речь действительно идет о Шарпе, о, черт возьми, влюбленности в Шарпа, но только не о моей. Желаете знать, кто на самом деле в последнее время глаз с него не сводит и даже дня прожить не может, не спросив о нем?  
\- Кто же? – раздраженный такой отповедью спросил Уэлсли.  
Хоган даже всплеснул руками, выпустив поводья.  
\- Вы серьезно спрашиваете меня?  
Он готов был разразиться еще одной гневной тирадой, но Уэлсли опять опередил его.  
\- Глаз не сводит, – повторил он. – Так очевидно?  
Его голос был нарочито равнодушен. Он выглядел спокойным и только барабанил пальцами по седлу.  
«Пресвятая дева, – подумал Хоган с облегчением, – не настолько слеп, как я опасался!»  
\- Ужасно очевидно. Я ожидал большей осмотрительности от столь высокопоставленного лица.  
Уэлсли пришпорил своего жеребца. Кажется, он собирался поставить точку в этом разговоре. Но Хоган не напрасно столько переживал, чтобы удовлетвориться подобной неопределенностью.  
\- Сэр Артур, – позвал он, понукая свою кобылку ускорить шаг. – Сэр Артур.  
\- Я прослежу, чтобы эта особа впредь была осторожней, – напряженно ответил Уэлсли.  
\- Но это еще полбеды, сэр.  
\- Что еще у вас случилось, Хоган?  
Хоган даже засомневался, а стоит ли продолжать откровения, но выхода не было.  
\- Желания этой особы взаимны.  
Вот теперь Уэлсли остановился.  
\- Что?  
\- Вы не один столько неосторожны со взглядами.  
\- Он что-то сказал?  
Непонятно, был он обрадован или сердит, предполагая, что Шарп откровенничает с кем-то о своих чувствах.  
\- Нет, но у меня, как вы знаете, есть глаза. И я умею ими пользоваться.  
Лицо Уэлсли озарилось столь неприкрыто радостной улыбкой, что Хогану стало за него неловко.  
\- Сэр Артур, надеюсь, мне не стоит напоминать вам о возможности скандала? Вы теряете в разы больше в случае огласки? Ваши враги не станут колебаться...  
\- Спасибо, Хоган. – Уэлсли протянул руку и пожал ему плечо.  
\- За что, сэр? – изумился Хоган. – Я всегда с удовольствием составлю вам компанию для прогулки в такой чудесный денек.  
Уэлсли поглядел на затянутое тучами небо.  
\- Ты чертов лжец, Хоган.  
\- Именно за это вы мне и платите, сэр

 

*** * ***

Хоган посчитал свою миссию выполненной, но на следующий день Шарп вернулся из разведки. И, само собой, явился к Уэлсли с докладом.  
Уэлсли сказал «Шарп», тот ответил «сэр»... и воцарилась тишина.  
«За что», – подумал Хоган. Он не открыл рот, в кои-то веки решив подождать и посмотреть, а эти двое только смотрели друг на друга.  
Наглядеться не могли. Шарп почуял перемену и, даже еще не зная причин, начал улыбаться все шире и ослепительней с каждой секундой. Уэлсли практически млел.  
Пауза затягивалась.  
\- Так что там с французами? – проговорил Хоган, отчаявшись.  
Шарп взял себя в руки и приступил к докладу. Уэлсли внимал и кивал головой. После доклада Уэлсли похвалил Шарпа и его стрелков. Шарп немного помедлил, но, не дождавшись ничего более, поклонился и ушел.  
Хоган поглядел ему в след, поглядел на Уэлсли. Тот вопросительно вздернул бровь.  
«Какого черта!», – изумился Хоган и откланялся.  
Еще несколько дней прошли безупречно – с точки зрения монашек, надо полагать. Никаких действий ни с какой стороны, нарастающая раздражительность Уэлсли и недоумение Шарпа, и эти, прости, господи, взгляды!

 

*** * ***

\- Пат.  
\- Майор.  
\- Пат, ты – моя последняя надежда.  
\- Как скажете, сэр, – осторожно сказал Харпер.  
\- Где твой лейтенант?  
\- Отошел отлить, сэр.  
\- Значит, у нас мало времени. Ты знаешь, о чем я пришел поговорить?  
\- Об...  
\- Не надо имен.  
\- О некой особе, положившей глаз на нашего Ричарда.  
\- Именно, Пат, именно. Знаешь что, ступай за мной, здесь слишком много ушей.  
Патрику не сложно будет передать легкий намек, а Шарпу, пройдохе, не впервой лезть, куда ему не положено. 

 

*** * ***

Хуже места и времени нельзя было представить. Командующий британской армии был в самом центре внимания, каждый вздох, каждый жест на виду тысяч внимательных глаз. Как, спрашивается, в таких условиях устроить генералу личную встречу? Личную встречу, о которой тому лучше не знать заранее.  
Нельзя сказать, что Хогану не доводилось устраивать нечто подобное. Доводилось. Разве что не нынешнему начальству. И нельзя сказать, что он не смог бы – смог бы! Да хоть на плацу при всеобщем сборе! Смог бы.  
Благословение небес и девы Марии, что не пришлось. Что разобрались сами. Что у этого раздолбая Шарпа не хватило терпения – зато хватило наглости и упрямства!

 

*** * ***

Майор Хоган стоял перед домиком, выделенным для командующего армией и задумчиво набивал трубку. Именно в этой точке, у забора и под окном (чуть-чуть приоткрытом) было прекрасно слышно все, что происходит внутри. Хоган размышлял, стоит ли доверить столь важное расположение случайному часовому, обходящему дом, или самому постоять? Была еще возможность повысить голос и намекнуть находящимся внутри, что в такую позднюю осеннюю пору окна все же лучше закрывать поплотнее.  
Как будто его кто-то услышит. Учитывая, чем именно решили провести время эти двое.  
И как именно. Хоган приподнял бровь с интересом: где только это Шарп нахватался такого?  
Чуть позже Хоган хмыкнул и пыхнул трубкой, с наслаждением затягиваясь. Никаких манер у этого Шарпа! Зато теперь особенно забавно будет упомянуть при Уэлсли, что у нашего Шарпа неплохо язык подвешен.  
Еще чуть позже Хоган уважительно покивал.  
Еще пара минут и он, сокрушенно вздохнув, сделал пару шагов в сторону. Некоторое подробности о личной жизни Уэлсли знать ему было совсем ни к чему. 

 

*** * ***

\- Ну, хоть перестали устраивать мне тут Ромео и Джульетту!  
\- Разве там не закончилось смертью? Сэр.  
\- Пат. Пат-Пат. Только не говори мне, что читал Шекспира!  
\- Не читал, – успокоил его Харпер. – Харрис как-то на привале рассказывал.  
\- Постараемся не довести до подобного конца.  
\- Так точно, сэр.  
\- И проследи, чтобы это не пошло дальше тебя, если Ричард вздумает молоть языком.  
\- Он не будет.  
\- Я знаю, что не будет, но вдруг, Пат, вдруг.  
\- Можете на меня положиться, сэр.  
На кого только не приходиться рассчитывать в это тяжкое время.  
\- Как вы думаете, сэр, кто из них... – начал Харпер тоном человека, умирающего от любопытства.  
\- Я не думаю, – оборвал его Хоган. – Я хочу спокойно спать по ночам, а потому не думаю ни о каких подробностях, Пат.  
«Старый лжец, – взгляд Харпера был очень красноречив, – еще как думаешь».  
\- Я не думаю, Пат, – повторил Хоган. – Я просто знаю.  
Он развернулся и пошел, не слушая мольбы Харпера сжалиться над ним и рассказать. Ну хоть словечко! Хоть намек, майор! 

 

К О Н Е Ц


	2. Omake (экстра, бонус – как пожелаете)

Судя по внезапному шуму и спору на повышенных тонах, кое-кто возвратился, наконец, с задания! Уэлсли согнал улыбку с лица и поднял недовольный взгляд на вошедшего... влетевшего капитана Шарпа.  
\- У меня очень важное секретное донесение для милорда Уэлсли! – выпалил тот через плечо, захлопнул за собой дверь, и привалился к ней спиной.  
Он ухмылялся во весь рот. И Уэлсли, определенно, не послышался звук запираемого замка.  
\- В самом деле? – спросил он скептично.  
\- Да, сэр! Я соскучился! – его любимый капитан уже шел от двери, торопливо расстегивая мундир на ходу.  
\- Серьезно? – подобной превосходной наглостью можно было только восхититься!  
Шарп уперся руками об стол, немного наклоняясь вперед. Мундир распахнулся, показываю запятнанную чем-то бурым несвежую рубашку.  
\- Царапина, – объяснил Шарп, не сводя глаз с лица Уэлсли. – Вы бы видели моего противника. Сэр.  
\- Поручение?  
Шарп почуял слабину и радостно скалился.  
\- Как всегда, мы были безупречны.  
Уэлсли закатил глаза, но отодвинул стул назад, вставая.  
\- Нет-нет, сидите, милорд! Позвольте хоть один раз здесь среди своих донесений у этого стола. – Шарп смахнул эти самые донесения на пол и полез на стол.  
Уэлсли проводил падающие бумаги зачарованным взглядом.  
\- Почему я позволяю тебе это?  
\- Потому что я бесстыжая тварь, Артур, и умею такое, что тебе и не снилось!


End file.
